stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Usscantabrian/Archive 1
usscantabrian site hi. i'm not sure if you are the webmaster of the usscantabrian website, but it has some problems. there is a serious style sheet error that places a banner ad for the trek writers guild over the intro to the site. this makes it impossible for me to click any of the links on the page, which presumably lead to fan fiction or something. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:58, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Re: CSS errors Hey thanks a lot for your message. I've seen the CSS error and tried to rectify it several times, but now I'm in the process of recoding the pages to be more CSS-based and less HTML-based. Should save me a heap of time in the future hopefully! Thanks again, and loving this site!!! Scott :) Kiwi! Wow... until tonight, I had no idea you were from NZ. (Just a bit thick, I am, I suppose). I lived in Wellington and Blenheim for a couple years. Hopefully, I'll be headed back, to Victoria-at-Wellington. How are things down there? --TimPendragon 09:21, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah I came to New Zealand in 1996 and have been here ever since so... they can't get rid of me now LOL. Wellington (as well as most of New Zealand) has been having very unseasonal weather. To give you an idea... yesterday (New Year's Eve) our high was 10C (should be around 25 - 30C) and today's high is supposed to be 13C. Not good! But other than that I'm lucky to live here with such wonderful people... I'm sure you will see a few changes (depending on how long you've been away) when you come back but if you get to Christchurch, drop me a line :) Brrrr from a chilly New Year's Day Christchurch usscantabrian 21:36, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Tagging for deletion Hey, when you tag stuff for deletion, like Image:Liam-de-gaillimhe.jpg, be sure to mention why on its talk page or in the edit summary. I know you have done so sometimes, but in some cases you might forget, like w/the above image. Just a friendly reminder. Or use speedy delete if appropriate; say, a copy. 01:21, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that... I get a bit dizzy at times LOL. I was fighting with uploading an image and resizing it and I think in the frustration, I forgot to delete the old one! :( I'll be better I promise LOL :) Thanks! -usscantabrian 04:00, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Actorsource If an optional area of a template, such as actorsource, isn't used for your character, it doesn't have to be included in the template. If an area is optional, it not being included does no harm to the template. -- 04:56, 18 March 2007 (UTC) : Hey thanks, just futureproofing, that's all :) --usscantabrian 04:57, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Got it. -- 05:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Cruise Hope you enjoyed it, and that the weather wasn't bad. Welcome back. 12:58, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Heyas yeah it was awesome. We went away with our friends Marg, Don, Soni, Jacqui and James and at most points I was laughing so hard I was crying. Awesome weather too... one day was 95F and 90% humidity. Was great! And thanks for the welcome back...it's good to be back :) --usscantabrian 07:41, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Stardates Hi, Scott... Uhm... hate to point this out... but the stardates were correct before you changed them - they start in 2323 at 00000 not 10000. We know that the year 2364 has a stardate set beginning with 41, back track from there and 2341 (for example) should be 18, not 19. Sorry... --TimPendragon 17:23, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey Tim, I didn't put the stardates in there... I was just adding on to what was already there! I don't know where the "resynchronization" thing came from either because I've never seen that in "canon" stuff either (and there's no source). I'll ask everyone what they want me to do. Thanks. --usscantabrian 22:30, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Defence - Defense I noticed you changed the spelling of defence on one of my pages. I thought in NZ you used the Oxford Dictionary? :Hey Jrofeta -- Since the majority of people on here are using American English, I installed the US English spell-checker on Firefox (and use US English in my articles when I remember!). I don't really pay attention to the word that needs changing but just do it so sorry about that! --usscantabrian 20:12, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::I don't mind the change since as you said the spelling here is American-English for the most part. I just didn't expect someone from NZ to make be the one making the change. That's not a bad idea switching to US-English as I've been caught out a few times spelling it in UK-English.Jono 05:05, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::I'm originally from the US... talk about confusing the daylights out of me LOL. I can't spell that great sometimes (despite having a degree in English) so that's why I have the spell-checker installed. :) Everyone here laughs at me trying to pronounce some words, i.e. as Americans say "ah-lum-eh-numb" for aluminum, Kiwis say "ah-loo-min-ee-um" for aluminium. *sigh* LOL --usscantabrian 00:14, 14 July 2007 (UTC) STC Quote of the Month To quote you before I continue my Spiel regarding the Genesis Sphere Declaration; Scott. In Trials and Escalations (which im currently working on) will *hopefully* clarify this quote better, even thought its a sucky QotM, its one *Hell* of a declaration. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 00:12, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hey there... I'm not trying to be mean, but the quote needs more oomph. You have: :::"I Commander in Chief Kyle Williams hereby declare the Williams Sector under possession of the Confederation of Earth, the Borg Sphere you see here (cut to the derelect Borg Sphere) will become a new planet, with the technology donated by the United Federation of Planets and the Borg. In appoximately 50 hours from now, we will make final preprations for the detonation of the Genesis Sphere for us to have our own new homeworld." ::Maybe, if you have copies of them, get the pilot episodes of Voyager and other shows to see the "spiel" the captain gives at the end of the episode to gain some inspiration. My thoughts on this quote could be (and not having read the episode, I can't tell you exactly the context): :::"For years, we've been wandering, trying to find a place to call home. We've had losses, some terrible, terrible losses. All that hard work and sacrifice has now paid off; we have a gain. In approximately 50 hours from now, thanks to the Federation and Borg, we'll detonate the Genesis Sphere. This dead Borg Sphere will become our home." ::Not exactly the best, but I'm thinking off the cuff here. It needs to sound powerful, needs to instill hope and confidence and set up the premise nicely. Hope this helps a bit --usscantabrian 22:40, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :: An explination to parts of the declaration can be found on the Particle 010 Talk Page. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 03:25, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Away Hi everyone, we are going to Chicago for a month from today, so I will be on this sporadically. If you need to get a hold of me urgently, e-mail me, and I will reply as soon as I can. I'll be back on 30 August, and I'll try to sign on a few times while I'm away. Peace! --usscantabrian 20:56, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Images Please include a source for your images when possible, before or after uploading. You can either use or :Source: link_name. This is something we haven't been doing but we need to start. Thanks, 01:40, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Cool thanks for that. I will do from now on. A quick question... Does the link go to my Web site? In this case, the ''Cantabrian graphic is actually a background image on my navigation bar but I still created it. Thanks --usscantabrian 01:45, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::You mean here? That source link goes to your website, yes. You have to supply the link in either format above. 02:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Image:Cantabrian.gif and Image:Cantabrian-10-07.jpg... Are those screencaptured Excelsior''s in those images or mesh renderings? 08:43, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :I rendered them in 3DStudioMax ''many moons ago! --usscantabrian 21:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing that up. 21:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Cantabrian categories Question: Do you feel all those extra categories are necessary? (Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions previous series, Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions episodes - Pre-Cantabrian, etc.) I'm not trying to step on your toes, but we're in the process of trying to clean up the category system (which has gotten quite messy) and follow an established category tree, and (not trying to be rude here), honestly, they're adding to the mess. They could just as easily be placed under the Cantabrian episodes category (if they're Cantabrian episodes) with notes under their "background" sections that they're eps of a "pre-"series or whatever. In the interests of maintenance, it'd be best to query about creating a bunch of new categories before doing so (as you did once previously)--if you're going to add several beyond the basic required cats. (for example, Category:Star Trek: Minnesota makes sense for articles specific to that continuity, but why does it need all those other (Cantabrian) cat.s?). The idea is to cut things down and keep it simple (with as few categories as possible, and short category titles), not make it more complicated. Hope you see what where I'm coming from. (Mind you, I'm not trying to give you a hard time; just looking out for the wiki's interests, for the sake of simplicity.) 19:22, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey I didn't realise and thought that would be the most logical... I have had the Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions episodes - Pre-Cantabrian set up for a while, so maybe we should just funnel everything into that? Would that be the best thing? And then, with the TPC and MIN articles, have them part of TCE instead of their own categories? I'll start cleaning it up that way. Thanks and sorry, wasn't meaning to cause you all more work LOL -- usscantabrian 21:59, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Constitution class :last constitution class ship added (USS Wasp)... never wanna see another one again LOL I'm gonna look for another one, just for you. ;) 06:09, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Hahaha. "Uh, yeah... USS ''Lollipop was a Constitution-class vessel. Yeah." LOL --usscantabrian 06:14, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Adding ships No problem, housekeeping is an important part in keeping a wiki going, and something I was responsible for when I was an admin at Memory Beta. I started to create the redirects, but unfortunately something came up and I didn't have the time to come back and finish the job. Sorry if it inconvenienced you (-: --Dr. John Smith 11:31, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ep temp linking Well, I thought it would work (with / ) but for some reason it isn't. I'll have to figure it out. (Might need an extension in LocalSettings, if you know what that is, which is something we can't do here directly--Wikia folks territory.) Anyway, per your question ("guidance"), (you might realize this already, but) it needs to go : " }", " }", etc. It seems incredibly simple yet getting that "TCE episode" extension in there appears to be the stumbler. Then again, it's been a while since I had to think "if-then-else" so I might be missing something (yes, it can get confusing... have to visualize mathematically). If you can't get it, I'll keep at it. I never give up and I always figure these things out eventually. 21:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, also, if it's any help, it should follow the same pattern as , with as the linktip. 21:03, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::Just use }| }| }|etc. You can include up to 8 Cantabrian ep titles (and you don't have to type or "TCE episode"). It isn't but it works. 21:41, 19 November 2007 (UTC) My spelling issue Thanks for fixing my errors. I thought I was doing quite well, but evidently not. :) Thanks for the tip about Firefox's spell checker too - I didn't know it had that function and it'll be a great help. – Trek 09:46, 14 December 2007 (UTC) if-then-else I was thinking about this and realized I didn't really answer your question. If you still need help, here's a crash course. Ex.: If you want "Kirk and Spock" or just "Kirk" - note the digit placement: }| } and }| }}} Broken down: } | (then) } and } (comes out as "Kirk and Spock") | (else) } (displays just "Kirk") }} } (this means, IF you have }...) | (...THEN render this) } and } | (...or ELSE, if you don't have }, then render) } }} That's about it. You can do more if-then-else statements inside others depending on the presence of other variables (such as templates or categories, for instance – like, ), but I don't want to confuse you. Hope that helps. 20:54, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for your help in wiki'ing some terms! Best of the season to you and your family! RahadyanS 21:32, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Rewrites Hey, Scott, thanks for all the help with the rewrites. You're getting to 'em a whole lot faster than I can! I thought I'd offer a suggestion that's helped me, especially with the short articles. Instead of parsing and paraphrasing the MA articles, I'm starting from scratch, and including the major pertinent data that comes to mind (sometimes double-checking stuff with the MA article). I don't know if you're already doing that, but it's helping me, so I thought I'd throw it out there. In any event, thanks for all the help! :-) --TimPendragon 23:03, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Hey Tim, not a problem helping. I actually take the data that is in the article, and rewrite it paragraph by paragraph, eliminating data that has very little or nothing to do with fan-fic. I'm trying to steer clear of things I know absolutely nothing about because, to be honest, it would be a paraphrase then! It just depends on what time of the day I am doing it as to how successful I am! LOL I'll keep on plugging away until I go on vacation (yes again). Thanks for the help! --usscantabrian 02:28, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Of Gods, Men, New Voyages and Hidden Frontiers From Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-M): If you go to the forum, the OGaM they have released is the low-CGI and -graphics version, due to bandwidth issues. The high-CGI one is yet to come out. I haven't watched New Voyages yet... downloaded them on my Mac and they only play on Windows and haven't put them on a CD yet to watch on one of the PCs round the place. And then there's Star Trek: Hidden Frontier... and my hate-love relationship with that! --usscantabrian 07:32, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Haven't seen any of HF yet. Why hate-love? --TimPendragon 07:46, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::I love the geekiness of it and really wish I had the resources to put something like that together. Graphics on the later seasons are quite good, but the story-lines are a bit weak in areas as is the make-up, the costumes rarely fit, and the actors being blue-screened in front of stills from the Star Trek shows is kinda flat. Some of the actors you want to light a fire under, others you wish you could see more of. There are a lot of things wrong with it and a lot of things right with it, I guess, but I just feel I like it because it is a nifty book-end to the TNG universe in a way. --usscantabrian 07:53, 23 December 2007 (UTC) I just finished watching Of Gods and Men. I...don't really know what I think. I really like the concept, even though it's basically been done before. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt on the SFX work, and the acting isn't really bad. There are moments in it when Nichelle Nichols is great, other moments when she's not so much. The costumes, Vulcan ears, and especially the editing are the main problems, I think. But I really want to see the next part. :-) --TimPendragon 01:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :I have to agree... there's just something about it that really makes you think... this is good. I thought the rapport between Uhura, Chekov and Harriman felt quite genuine, and, to be honest, in some parts I really felt Uhura's pain at losing Kirk. I felt the friendship needed to be developed that little bit further though for us to see what this has put them through. I have to agree with a lot of what you said. The two parts that drove me nuts were: :* The earrings on Nichelle Nichols's ears towards the end. Too heavy, and her earlobes are stretched very unnaturally. I was nearly crawling out of my seat every time I saw that; and :* The large jump between the Vulcan scenes and then the deployment of the Omega weapon. I was like, are the Vulcans aware of this bombardment? Is that why the ships are leaving the planet? Did Uhura and family get away? I'm going to have to say yes... but it was a rather large jump. :Other than that... I can't wait to see how they get out of this mess. --usscantabrian 01:57, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yup-yup-yup. It seems as if there's a huge gap between Uhura and her son talking and the attack on Vulcan, without even so much as a "twelve hours later" caption or something, anything to make the transition. The earrings really bothered me too; I'm glad it's not just me. And yes, I really liked the rapport between the three captains before the timeline change, though I wonder if Chekov had truly forgiven Harriman for what happened on the E''-B. Koenig seemed to play it...ambiguously uncomfortable...when talking with Harriman at the helm. --TimPendragon 02:05, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::I thought Koening was great. It was like, I'll be friends with you because Uhura wants us to be this happy family of ''what's left. As for Garrett Wang and Chase Masterson, both of whom I can't stand (or I guess I should say I can't stand Harry Kim and Leeta), I thought they did an outstanding job and played their parts very very well. As for JG Hertzler... get him some new teeth so he doesn't lisp! LOL --usscantabrian 02:25, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Pretty much ditto to all of that. Koenig's certainly not the best actor ever to be in Trek, but he's come a long way since the early days. This was easily on par with his performances in Babylon 5, even with the weaker script. Garrett Wang was decent, but Chase Masterson truly surprised me with how well she got into that character. I think that's the best Orion performance I've seen - though, to be honest, I haven't seen . Honestly, this is the kind of thing I think Paramount should have been doing since DS9 went off the air. TV movies and miniseries, say one or two a year (kinda like what they'll be doing with the Stargate DVDs) - a good way to bring in members of different casts, pick up on old continuity threads, and give the fans something to cheer for. Of Gods and Men is that, without the budget and the official sanction. --TimPendragon 04:45, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Okay, so I just watched the Season 6 premiere of Hidden Frontier. You're right, the "CGI" sets get...tiresome after a while. Beyond that, though, pretty enjoyable. The dialogue could use a little work, but overall, I liked it. McCabe and Ro seem to be the best actors (at least in this episode), then Shelby. The others... not so much. Nechayev's aide-de-camp was probably the worst, though. And someone needed to tell Risha Denney to stop constantly looking off camera to talk to her crew in the middle of a battle. A few times is appropriate, but not every other line. I'll watch the next episode tomorrow. --TimPendragon 08:31, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back, Scott. :-) How was your holiday? --TimPendragon 20:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that! Drank way too much, never got off the ship (2 days because we had someone disabled with us and I volunteered to stay behind, 1 because I got sick from the heat/humidity), but had a great time. Didn't even gain an ounce! LOL I'm adding pics to my Facebook profile, will find out the link if y'all want to see pics LOL. Overall had a great time. New Year's Eve on the Pacific Ocean in 85F with high humidity... nothing like it! --usscantabrian 00:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Tim and Jean's date in Australia Thanks for the heads up, Scott. The reference is from a very basic scene I wrote about it almost ten years ago, and I hadn't given it much thought since. It's been even longer than that since I've been to Sydney. When I get around to polishing up the piece, I'll be more specific. Thanks again! :-) --TimPendragon 01:26, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Wow, I didn't realize there was a strong push for unification between the two countries. My first, uneducated, instinct is "not a good idea," but I'm probably biased, being from Northern Ireland. --TimPendragon 01:43, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ...and speaking of Hidden Frontier... ...I just finished season 7. I gotta say, I really like the show. Yes, there are some not-so-great things about it, but overall... It's addictive. I really liked Bobby Rice as Ro, and his whole character arc, and the quadrangle with Corey, Jorian and Nej'ta was engrossing. I'm watching the first episode of Odyssey now - I'll be sorry to see Rice leave the role. Is the new Ro any good? --TimPendragon 06:39, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't respond to the last one.. I only got up to season 6 (I have seen the finale though). I think the camera angles (i.e. pretty static) got to me after a while and while the show progressed graphics-wise in my opinion, the acting and writing were a bit flat. I have to admit though it's more and better than I could do but I'm a one-man band lol. It was good to watch though. I think Noel laughed at it the first time he saw it and our neighbour James (who is into Star Trek as well) watched it and didn't think it was so bad. I haven't watched Odyssey yet but need to watch the rest of Hidden Frontier and then I'll get into it LOL. --usscantabrian 19:32, 23 January 2008 (UTC) MA eplk problem :''From Template talk:TOS: Can you provide an example? 23:38, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :For example, see James T. Kirk (mirror) and click on the episode link there. It directs to "Mirror, Mirror (episode)" or "Crossover (episode)" on MA. I've noticed it on other articles as well but for some reason it only seems to be certain ones, which baffles me! --usscantabrian 00:32, 2 February 2008 (UTC) difference in ages between Corey Aster & Ro Nevin Your assumption is correct: I listed Ro Nevin's birth stardate to be 2347. The reason I did this was because this stardate was when Ro Laren's father died, and no it can't be retconned that he's her cousin. In the New Frontier episode "Enemy Unknown, Part 2," Ro Nevin explicitly states that "She's my sister." It's been a little while since I've watched this episode, but I do recall he was answering a superior officer's question about if he was related to Ro Laren. I listed Corey Aster's birth stardate as 2357 because the actor who plays him is older than the actors who have portrayed Ro Nevin. Also, Corey Aster's cousin, Jeremy Aster, was born on stardate 2354. This date wasn't explicitly stated in any Star Trek: TNG episode; but the episode ((TNG: "The Bonding") where Jeremy lost his mother, Lt. Marla Aster, was stated as having taken place during stardate 2366. It was mentioned in this episode that Jeremy was 12 years-old at the time. I also assumed since Corey and Jeremy pulled a prank at Corey's Starfleet Academy graduation ceremony (New Frontier episode "In Memory Of") that they were probably attending during the same time (although not necessarily in the same graduating class). It was my choice, based on available "on-air" story data, to have Ro and Aster only seperated by 10 years. 10 years difference in their ages didn't seem to be too unreasonable (to me, anyway). I hope this information helps you. Best of luck with your story. Sincerely, Rob P.S. - If you'd like for me to explain the difference in ages of Corey and Jeremy Aster, I'll be happy to. If you need an explanation (for your story), feel free to ask me. I'd really like to help. your story Sure, I'd be honored to read your story. I do so enjoy reading anything concerning Star Trek. I'm also a homosexual and ST: Hidden Frontier means a lot to me, too. Send the story as soon as you want to. Rob Corey Aster's age I thought I'd let you know that I've changed Corey's year of birth to 2354 (the same as Jeremy's). I felt this change was necessary because I wanted to prevent any fans from assuming that Ro might be a pervert. Also, it has been previously stated (New Frontier episode "In Memory Of") that Corey and Jeremy pulled a prank at a Starfleet Academy graduation ceremony. Based on the nature of the prank, I feel Corey and Jeremy must have graduated at the same ceremony. Why would either of them risk participating in any prank if they weren't finished with Starfleet Academy? Best of luck with your story! Rob Thankies for the work on my articles! Thankies for all the corrections and suggestions you've made on all of my recently created articles. Rene Jentsch, the creator and head author of Star Trek: Minnesota (RPG), is not as good in English as I am (at least not yet - lol), so I volunteered to do most of the article work. However, I'm from Switzerland, and my English is far from fluent nor perfect. I appreciate any help you can offer me, and I like to discuss your suggestions of course. Meow! Jhamel 23:48, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Gah, I suck at reading... I guess it was a matter of interpretation, but I'll yield to you on the matter. Temporary, honorary, it doesn't matter in the long run. Should I have asked first in a talk page? --Talon Lardner 05:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Vessels Is your name a ship that you created for a Fanon thing, or is ti just something you came up with for the heck of it? Rift Fleet 16:32, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Yo I recieved your reply :). I was wondering if you looked at my user page yet. Also I need help on website creating for my series (appearenly one is required for the info to be seen on this site), although I will be in the process of making one. Anyway I just would like to say "is it hard to make one?" Also does the site only have to feature the story or do you have to have the ships, vessels, and crews in it? Reply on my talk page please. Rift Fleet 00:34, 20 September 2008 (UTC)